


He's a Big Boy

by Bam4Me



Series: It's Own Little World [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Future) Papa!Draco, Agoraphobia, Daddy!Blaise, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was nervous about this, but he was also very brave, which is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Big Boy

**Author's Note:**

> *noises of frustration* I WANT A FUCKING HAMBURGER!!!!!!
> 
> harrypottergays.tumblr.com

Harry frowned at the sippy cup that Blaise placed in front of him, giving it a little pout. “Daddy, Harry thinks you is confused? Is a big boy, don’t need a sippy cup please.”

 

He gently scooted the cup away from him, something that made Blaise chuckle, leaning down to kiss him on the head. “Humor Daddy, please. I know that you’re a big boy, but I’d like for you to use your sippy cup please.”

 

Harry let out the saddest little sigh, picking up the cup finally. “Is, is, is only doing this, because Daddy asked with polite words. Is not nice to be mean when someone is polite, so I’m nice.”

 

Blaise laughed again, pointing to the cup in Harry’s hands. “Hey, little bird, did you notice the awesome rocket ships on your cup?”

 

Harry blinked a few times at the cup. “Oh! Daddy, there are  _ ships _ on my cup! Thank you!”

 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

 

Harry hummed around the tip of the cup, looking a little sleepy. It was close to nap time.

 

“Are you excited about who’s coming over later on today?”

 

Blaise immediately regretted the words when he could see the flash of anxiety cross his baby boy’s face. Harry was  _ never _ excited about new people coming over, no matter how many times they’ve been over before. Harry cautiously nodded though. He might not be  _ excited _ about it, but he didn’t exactly protest to Draco coming over.

 

Well… not while he was big. He wasn’t going to be big this time.

 

He pulled the sippy nib out of his mouth, biting his lip for a little bit before slowly answering. Words were hard for little boys.

 

“I… I wanna see Draco… but, what if he doesn’t like little me?”

 

The three of them had talked about it before. Well, Blaise and Draco talked, and Blaise and Harry talked, because Harry was ridiculously shy when it came to talking to anyone other than Blaise about being a little. He might have made some little friends in the meetings they’ve had in the community before, but he’d almost been too shy to even talk to anyone the first time they’d gone.

 

Draco was more than interested in seeing Harry’s little side, and wanted to talk and play with him.

 

Blaise smiled at him, “Don’t worry about that, little bird, Draco is going to  _ love _ little you! He’s already so excited to see you and play with you all afternoon. And,” he whispered this part, because it was a  _ secret _ , “I heard, that he got you an extra special, big boy gift!”

 

Harry gasped, looking honestly shocked. “He did?”

 

Blaise nodded, “He did, but don’t tell him I told you, it’s a secret.”

 

He made a zipping motion with his mouth, and grinned when Harry parroted it back at him, looking little and excited. Today was gonna be a fun day.

 

***

 

Harry had a nice nap that day. He was comfy, and Daddy gave him lots of cuddles and kisses before he fell asleep, and that was awesome. Daddy had also called him his good sweet baby bird, and that made him feel all happy and tingly inside, which is nice and made his sleepies all full of happy and love. 

 

“Wake up, little bird, it’s time to get up for more playing.”

 

Harry let out a little whine, trying to burrow further into his blankets. “But, but, but, is having sweet dreams, Daddy.”

 

Blaise cooed, leaning in to nuzzle along his neck till Harry let out a sweet sigh, cuddling back against him. “I know you are, but we need to get up so we can have playtime and snacks, and lots of fun.”

 

Harry didn’t want to get up, but Daddy had some good points, and so he let the bigger man pull him up and against his chest. Harry was still sleepy though, so he rubbed his tired eyes against Blaise’s shoulder, one hand gripping at the soft blanket from his bed, which Daddy gently extracted from his fingers. Harry let out a little whine at that. He’d been  _ holding _ that.

 

Daddy made some cooing noises at him, and grabbed a stuffed bear off the bed, letting Harry latch onto that instead. He was so little and sleepy, so Blaise grabbed a pacifier off the nightstand too, giving him that while he was still pliant. Harry latched onto that too, making sweet snuffling noises in his ear. “Good boy, thank you.”

 

Harry sighed a little, making himself comfortable in Daddy’s arms. He liked being in Daddy’s arms, it was one of his favorite places. Blaise started walking back out of the room with him, one hand idly rubbing his baby boy’s back in a soothing manner to help him wake up. He brought the other hand down to pat the back of Harry’s bottom, something that he didn’t want to do, but it always helped wake Harry up a little. Harry startled a little in his arms, suddenly more alert.

 

It made Blaise feel dirty to play like that, but Harry didn’t mind, no matter how much it startled him. “Hey, baby boy, do you need to go potty before play time?”

 

Harry grumbled into his neck for a few seconds, before tiredly fighting to get out of his arms. Blaise didn’t let go till he knew his baby had a good grip with his feet on the floor, but when he did, Harry headed off towards the bathroom without much fuss.

 

There were a few things that Harry had a hard limit on, and not being helped out in the bathroom (other than the occasional good nights where he asked Blaise to wash him in the bath) was one of them. Harry didn’t like the idea of it, and it wasn’t something he wanted to try.

 

Blaise waited patiently for him outside of the bathroom to come back out, and when Harry did, he was drying off his hands on the towel next to the door still, sucking on his binky with what looked a little like frustration. Blaise quickly backtracked into the bedroom across the hall again to grab a pacifier strap for him, clipping it to Harry’s soft tee shirt so Harry could spit the plastic out without having to grab it. Blaise handed him back his teddy bear and Harry looked down at it with a frown.

 

“Daddy, Draco comes over today now?”

 

Blaise nodded, “Yeah. Draco wanted to come play with you, baby bird.”

 

Harry shifted a little bit on the spot, looking a little nervous. “Does?”

 

Blaise nodded, “Yeah, remember, he’s even bringing you a big boy surprise?”

 

Harry perked up a little at that, not much, but enough. He held up his arms again in a silent plea to be carried once more, and Blaise pulled him up onto his hip this time, letting Harry get in some good snuggles as they walked leisurely towards the playroom. “Don’t worry, little bird, today is going to be amazing.”

 

When Harry was sitting down in the playroom with his colouring book and suitably occupied by his teddy bear, whom he seemed to be having a drawn out conversation with, Blaise left the room again to go get snacks. Harry let him go with an air about him that said it really wouldn’t be his choice, but he was trying to be a big boy right now.

 

It was not going so well.

 

Today was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

When Draco got over that day, he came in through the kitchen floo, so as not to disturb anyone who might not be ready to see him yet. Blaise was already in there, putting snacks on a tray to bring to the play room. “Ahh, you’re early.”

 

Draco startled a little, “I can come back later if you want me to-”

 

“No, it’s fine. If we wait any longer, he might work himself up into a panic attack.”

 

Draco held up a gift bag. “Should I give him my present now?”

 

Blaise snorted, “Hell yeah, it’s the only thing that’s made him excited about this all day.”

 

Draco looked a little offended at that. “Well, at least he’s excited about something.”

 

“Oh, never mind him, he’s a baby, they have a very one track mind. You should listen to him try and tell a story, it’s like a mixed jumble of words that rarely make sense. You can’t expect too much from a full time little, they’re exactly like a toddler.”

 

Draco set the bag down on the counter so he could take off his jacket and put it on the table. “Is that why you’ve cut your work back so much?”

 

Blaise picked up the tray and started out of the room with it, Draco following behind with the present. “Well, yeah. I didn’t expect him to be a full time little, but now that he is, I honestly don’t mind staying home with him most of the time.”

 

He stopped in the doorway to the playroom, where Harry was stretched out on a bean bag chair, still telling his favorite teddy bear all his woes and sorrows. The teddy bear looked very sympathetic. That’s good. “Hey, baby bird.”

 

Harry looked up with a smile, “Daddy! Yous came back!”

 

Blaise grinned, coming in and putting the tray down on the play table. “I did. It’s because I miss my baby boy.”

 

Harry sighed. How many times did he have to tell him? “Is is, is not a  _ baby boy _ , Daddy, is a  _ big boy _ .”

 

Blaise let him lean into his side for a cuddle. “Okay, big boy, guess who came over to see his favorite little?”

 

Harry’s eyes were wide, and a little bit scared, so Blaise let him crawl into his lap for closer cuddles. “Is, is, is Draco here now?”

 

Blaise nodded, gesturing for the blonde to come into the room from where he’d been lurking at the door. Draco had a big, but slightly nervous, smile on his face. He was holding out the present bag just a little bit like it might shield him from any upset littles.

 

Harry was giving him a wary look, curled up against Blaise’s collar bone while he shoved his binky back into his mouth, giving a few nervous sucks.

 

“Hey, buddy.”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side, not leaving his daddy’s lap, but giving the present an interested look. So far, Draco was doing pretty good. Maybe he wasn’t here for ick reasons after all. Harry was a little tiny bit worried that his friend might make fun of him, but he hadn’t so far, so maybe it wouldn’t be ick? Maybe. “Is for Harry?”

 

He pointed to the present, which Draco put on the play table before sitting on the other side of it, well away from any nervous babies. “Of course.”

 

Harry turned to look up at Blaise. “Harry opens?”

 

Blaise nodded, “Of course you can, little bird.”

 

When Harry pulled over the bag, still looking a little nervous, he was getting a little bit excited in his daddy’s arms. Blaise knew though, that when Harry pulled out a lego pack for a space station, and watched Harry’s eyes go wide, that most likely, Harry and Draco were going to be best friends by the end of the week.

 

Good.

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
